Cake and Kisses
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: It's Connie's birthday, and he's meeting up with Jean, Marco and Sasha. Sasha brings him her homemade birthday cake, only to trip and ruin the cake! Perhaps a destroyed cake gave him a better birthday gift than a perfect one. Springles Modern AU Oneshot


In the beginning of the last full month of every school year, there was something Connie Springer was always looking forward to. Something that signaled to him that school was almost over. Something, that he considered, was the first sign of summer. This of course, was May 2, his birthday.

This year, May 2 just happened to fall on a Saturday, which Connie thought was great, as anyone would considering no body wants to go to school or get homework on their birthday. He usually enjoyed playing video games with his friends, like Jean and Eren. But Eren happened to be busy on Connie's birthday this year. So another one of Connie's friends, Marco, suggested they go to the park since it was supposed to be a gorgeous day on Connie's birthday. Connie agreed to this, saying he would play video games with Jean afterwards (because Marco wasn't much of a gamer.)

Connie decided to invite his few close friends to the park, Jean, Marco and Sasha, of course. Sasha had been his neighbor and best friend for as long as he could remember. Sasha was kind of a tomboy, she was very active and often played video games with Connie, and she was good- for a girl at least. Sasha also ate, ALOT. Connie always had to hide his Halloween candy every year because Sasha would always try to take the majority of it. Despite her larger than any normal human being's appetite, she was his best friend that Connie secretly loved. He never told her of course, because Sasha was oblivious to his romantic feelings, and he didn't want to ruin their amazing bro friendship. Connie was just glad that she would celebrate his birthday with him this year.

Around 4:00 in the afternoon, Connie's mother drove him to the park. Connie had celebrated his birthday with his family in the morning. His two younger siblings, Sunny and Martin, had made him a cute little birthday card and both pitched in to buy him a new DS game. That had made Connie's day, he didn't expect the youngsters to do such a thing.

Mrs. Springer dropped him off and Connie saw Jean and Marco waving and waiting for him.

"Connie, you're like, a half hour late dude!" Jean yelled. Connie gave him a mischievous grin.

"Sorry, I was celebrating with the little ones, they didn't want me to go! Say, where's Sasha?" He asked. He noticed Jean and Marco were there, but Sasha was no where to be seen. This left Connie a little disappointed.

"I have no idea, she should've been here a half hour ago too. She said she'd be here today." Marco replied sincerely.

"Oh, I wonder where she is..." Connie replied in dismay.

"Connie, I'm going to the bathroom, Marco come with. We'll be right back," Jean said, as he dragged Marco away.

Though Sasha was his neighbor, he didn't see her at her house. The garage was closed to her house, if he remembered correctly, by the time he left his house. As if she were on cue, to end Connie's disappointment, the tall brunette girl jumped out of her car. Sasha was wearing orange and yellow horizontally stripped leggings, black skirt, orange hoodie, and styled her hair into her usual ponytail. She also held a white icing cake in her hands, Connie's favorite. Even from a distance Connie could tell that this was one of Sasha's homemade cakes. Connie was filled with joy when he saw the cake. Sasha's cakes were the best cakes he had ever had, better than any local bakery's cake he had ever had. Sasha often made these cakes for her friends, including Connie a few times when he asked. Connie hadn't asked for it this year though, it was a nice surprise.

"CONNIE! Sorry I'm late!" Sasha exclaimed. "It took longer than I, WHOAH!" Sasha's converse shoelace had loosened, and she stepped on it as she ran. Before she, or anyone else could do something about it, she crashed to the ground. The cake flew in the air and landed on the dirt. Sasha's face planted right into the cake. Connie ran right over to her.

"Sasha, are you okay?!" Connie asked. Sasha looked up, her face mixed with the brown of the dirt and the white icing, and the yellow cake crumbs. Her eyes looked glassy, tears were forming in her eyes. Connie bent down.

"Sasha, did you hurt something?" He asked concernedly. She shook her head.

"No... But... it's your... birthday... and I completely... ruined... your cake!" The brunette exclaimed between sniffles. Connie looked at her sincerely, looking at the reminisces of the cake.

"It's okay Sash. Sure, eating a cake would've been great, but it's the thought that counts, right?" She nodded.

"But... I worked... so... hard... to make that cake for you! I just should've... I wish I started it earlier... I spent so much time, because I wanted you to eat the cake!" Connie took a quick look around. Sasha had cake still on her face with tear streaks slowly starting to wash away the cake bits. Connie then, impulsively decided to lick Sasha's cheek.

"C, Connie?!" Sasha exclaimed in surprise. Connie felt blood rush to his face, he didn't know what the heck he was doing.

"Sorry!" He blurted. "I don't know what I did there, I just, uhh, don't want that cake to go to waste!" He stumbled. Sasha's face turned red.

"Especially since you're the one who made it..." he mumbled. Her face blushed even more when she heard the shaved boy.

"Uh, can I have some more?" He asked. "I mean, only if you want to, I mean, I completely get it if you don-" Connie was stopped by Sasha's cake and icing covered lips. The two kissed for a few moments. The flavor of white icing and moist yellow cake and Sasha's soft lips could be felt by Connie's lips.

"Uh, Connie, Sasha, what the heck just happened here?" The two repelled from each other's lips when they heard Jean's voice.

"Oh sorry, we didn't mean to bother you guys!" Marco chimed. "Come on Jean, let's leave those two alone," Marco said, as he ushered a curious and astounded Jean away. The bald and brunette stared at each other for a long moment.

"I'm sorry about the cake, Connie," Sasha mumbled awkwardly. Connie blushed and looked down.

"No, it's fine, I think kissing the girl I love is a better birthday present than you're amazing cake." Sasha flushed even harder. Connie grinned. Not being able to eat a piece of cake? That was sad, but eating bits of cake and kissing the girl he loved? Best birthday gift ever.

 **Okay, I've had this idea for awhile now, but I wanted to publish it on Connie's** **birthday. Sorry it's a little rushed, Connie's birthday just snuck up on me! Anyway, hope you enjoyed some Springles! Please leave a review!**

 **P.S. Also for those reading The Boy I Met at the Shrink's, sorry for not updating that, that will be updated soon, I'm half way through chapter 10**


End file.
